The Downside of Springtime
by nici's anatomy
Summary: After the team worked a crime scene at Rock Creek Park, Tim has a serious problem, only two people could help him with. Tim/Abby


**TITLE:** The Downside of Springtime**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Tim McGee, Abby Sciuto**  
GENRE: **Gen, General, Humor**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **715**  
SUMMARY: **After the team worked a crime scene at Rock Creek Park, Tim has a serious problem, only two people could help him with. Written for day #05 "lotion" for lj's ncisdaily.**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

Tim sighed, when he pressed the button to call the elevator.  
This day had finally turned into another worst day of his life, five hours ago, when they had been called to Rock Creek Park, because someone had found some bones.  
As he'd somehow expected, it hadn't been human remains the hiker had found, but Gibbs had made them search the area anyway, as soon as Ziva had stumbled over a set of dog tags hidden below a bush only a few feed away from the bones that - as Ducky had confirmed - belonged to a dog or a coyote; both animals that wouldn't kill a marine. Just assuming, that finding the dog tags was just a coincidence, would've meant, breaking one of Gibbs' rules; and none of them dared to do that - ever. Besides that spending some time outside the office wasn't a big deal at all, so no one had complained. Winter was over and being part of the progress, when mother nature was getting ready for spring, leaving the darkness, the cold, and the snow behind, had always been one of Tim's favorite seasons. When he was a child he'd loved playing outside and it had even been one of the reasons why he'd wanted to join the boy scouts in the first place.  
Tony had questioned that he'd been a boy scout last year and the year before, and after today Tim was seriously questioning himself, too, because it was as if the boy scouts hadn't taught him anything at all. Maybe it was true that he was a geek, maybe he was destined to spend his life behind a computer, where nothing except a paper cut or a computer virus could do him any harm. Maybe he should really consider staying behind his desk for the rest of his life, starting as soon as he'd done what needed to be done right now. He needed help and there were only two people he could ask; Ducky or Abby.

Tim hesitated, before he entered the elevator. Ducky would know what to do. He was a doctor. He would take a look and tell him what he should do about his … problem. Ducky wouldn't laugh, but being all professional.  
Abby on the other hand would also know what to do. She had helped him before, and Tim trusted her. But she might also make fun of him and laugh, and Tim wasn't in the mood to be the subject of someone else's amusement. Tony and Ziva had been enough to deal with today.  
Abby or Ducky … a hard choice to make, but when the elevator stopped, Tim knew what to do. He had made the decision following his gut feeling. That always worked with Gibbs, why shouldn't it fail Tim?

"Hi, Abby, I …," he started, as soon as he entered the lab, but was interrupted by Abby, before he could even finish his first sentence.  
"Timmy! There you are ..." Abby rushed over to him, taking him be surprise when she hugged him as if she hadn't seen him in years. It felt so good that, for a moment, Tim could forget why he was here in the first place. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her body pressed against his.  
"I was waiting for you, Timmy. What took you so long?" Abby ask, when they finally - too soon for Tim's taste - parted.  
"You were waiting? How did you know I was coming …?" Tim asked, feeling that this was a good question, since he hadn't known it either, until a few seconds ago.  
"Tony called me. I have prepared everything."  
Of course, Tony would call Abby ... Tim sighed. "What did he tell you?"  
"Tell? Tony didn't tell me anything." Abby looked confused.  
"But you said you have prepared…"  
"Oh, Tony didn't say anything. He just sang that old Coasters song." Abby grinned. "Timmy, when will you finally learn not to touch Poison Ivy? One day I might not be around do make that lotion for you."  
"I know, Abs. Thank you. I would be lost without you."  
"Of course, you would," Abby said beaming. "Come on, Timmy, let's do something about the itching." She took Tim's hand, leading him to her office, and Tim hoped she would always be there for him.

**- The End -**


End file.
